Happiness
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: I just *had* to write a fic that was Ken's mom-centric. She's just so happy for Ken-chan!! ^_^


****

Happiness

As Mrs. Ichijouji entered the apartment she shared with her husband and son, she carefully kicked her shoes off, pushing them neatly to one side of the foyer, and put on her slippers. She noticed two other pairs of shoes had been left in the foyer as well; one pair, the neat, semi-dressy, black shiny shoes belonged to her son. The other did not, nor did they belong to her husband. Mrs. Ichijouji smiled warmly; Ken must have one of his friends over.

The very idea still touched her heart. Ken had friends to play with; that boy with spiked brown hair and goggles, the blond boy with the white hat, the young, serious boy, the sweet girl with short brown hair and the lively happy girl with lavender hair. 

Mrs. Ichijouji held still for a moment, listening. She didn't hear the sounds of children laughing or talking. Oh, well, Ken was smiling more and his happiness the important thing. His friends didn't have to be rambunctious all the time. Still smiling, Mrs. Ichijouji stepped out of the foyer and into the living room of the apartment. 

The reasons behind silence of the apartment became instantly apparent. 

Ken was curled up on the couch, asleep. One of his school books was held loosely in his hands, it seemed he had fallen asleep while studying. Mrs. Ichijouji was hardly surprised; Ken had admitted a few days ago to having nightmares and being unable to sleep well. It touched Mrs. Ichijouji's heart that her son was actually willing to tell her such things. On the other end of the couch on of Ken's friends was also curled up, asleep. It was that lively girl with the purple hair who could make Ken laugh with such ease. Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, happy tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as they did so often these days. She noticed, but didn't think very much of, two toys also on the couch. One was a pink bird-like doll that Mrs. Ichijouji associated with the lavender-haired girl. All of Ken's friends had stuffed toys that they brought with them whenever they visited. The other toy present resembled a pine cone with a green head. The idea that it must belong to Ken passed through the mind of the boy's mother for a moment, though in her experience Ken seemed to favor a light green toy with a large leaf. 

Forcing herself away from the scene, Mrs. Ichijouji walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her family. Her husband would be home from work soon and Ken would probably be hungry when he woke up; he hadn't been home earlier for his after school snack. Probably out with his friends. Mrs. Ichijouji's smile widened and she began humming softly to herself as she cooked.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Ichijouji stopped what she was doing and turned to her son. Ken blinked sleepily from where he stood in the door frame.

"Yes, Ken?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could go camping with some friends this weekend..." the boy said uncertainly.

"Of course you can go, Ken honey. Who else is going?"

"Motomiya-kun...Hikari-san...Takaishi-san...Hida-san...Miyako-san..."

There was a noticeable twinkle in Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes as a slight blush stained her son's cheeks when he stammered the final name. A few months ago she never would have guessed Ken would develop a crush.

"I think a few of their other friends are going too," Ken continued. 

"Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan's older brothers are going."

The lavender haired girl had entered the kitchen behind Ken.

"I gotta go home, Ken-kun," the girl continued. Mrs. Ichijouji made a mental note to ask Ken which of his friends was which.

"I'll walk you to the bus station," Ken said politely. The lavender haired girl's face lit up. As the two children exited the apartment, Mrs. Ichijouji resumed preparing dinner, humming. 

****

~Owari~

Disclaimers: The usual; I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. I'm also not making any money off this fic-let.

Author Notes: If anyone is wondering why I wrote this basically pointless fic, it's because I'm rather fond of Ken's mom. She's just so happy for Ken-chan!


End file.
